This invention relates to portable reading devices and more particularly to an illuminated reading device which includes a magnifier having a light source supported by its frame.
1. Field of the Invention
Many individuals find it difficult to read items charged and/or the total of sales slips, machine printed in restaurants and other eating establishments where the ambient light is dim. A pocket size flashlight is a convenient aide in such situations but its use has the disadvantage of its inconvenient size and shape and which spreads considerable light, often annoying people in adjacent seats. Even with a flashlight the illumination may be insufficient to permit the reading of fine print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of devices which have been proposed for use in such situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,350 issued Jun. 19, 1962 for Gollhofer for Magnifying Device. This patent discloses a box frame, triangular in side elevation, supporting a sheet having indicia thereon. A transverse slot in the inclined surface overlies a lamp within the frame to reveal indicia on the sheet magnified by a lens overlying the slot. The paper being moved by a user operated roller moving the sheet line by line over the slot for reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,093 issued Oct. 6, 1936 to Stanley for Magnifying Lens And Means For Supporting It and U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,071 issued Oct. 24, 1950 to Pierce for Magnifying Attachment For Books are believed examples of the further state-of-the-art.
The Stanley U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,693 discloses a magnifying lens extending between a pair of block supports each containing a battery and a lamp having the light rays directed beneath the overlying lens for magnifying indicia on a paper placed under the reading device.
The Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,071 discloses an elongated magnifier extending transversely of indicia on the sheets of a book and supported by a frame.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named patents by providing a planar base having a plurality of support members overlying the base in a cantilever fashion from a marginal edge portion thereof including a magnifying member extending transversely of the base in close spaced relation therewith for magnifying indicia on a sales slip. A plurality of light emitting means energized by a battery powered circuit is energized by the user closing a microswitch.